metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Liquid Snake
(commonly referred to as Liquid) is Solid Snake's twin brother and genetic duplicate, and is Field Commander of FOXHOUND during the Shadow Moses Incident. Along with Solid Snake and Solidus Snake, he is the second "son" of Big Boss, created in the Les Enfants Terribles project. Liquid Snake believes himself to be inferior to Solid Snake, as he was told that he was the recipient of all of Big Boss' "flawed" recessive genes. Believing this, Liquid holds a strong resentment towards Solid Snake, who supposedly inherited the better genetics, and wishes to defeat him in combat and reclaim what he felt was his birthright, thus proving his superiority. Liquid is 183 cm tall, has an IQ of 180, and speaks seven languages fluently. He is almost an exact double of Solid Snake in terms of appearance, with the only distinguishable feature being his darker skin tone and hairstyle (type and color). He also has a tattoo on his left arm, which resembles the Rod of Asclepius, but with a sword in its place. He sounds seemingly younger than Solid Snake, as well as having a British accent. History Early Life Liquid was raised in the UK shortly after birth and was the youngest person to serve in the Special Air Service, at the age of 18. During the Gulf War in Iraq, he was assigned to track down and destroy mobile Scud missiles. In truth, he infiltrated the Middle East as a sleeper agent for the British SAS, but was taken prisoner by Iraqi forces and held captive as a prisoner of war until 1994, when he was rescued by the U.S. Government. Liquid Snake joined FOXHOUND in the year 2000, after Solid Snake and Colonel Campbell had already retired from the unit. After Liquid joined, he became the Field Commander of FOXHOUND. In 2005, Liquid Snake along with Decoy Octopus, Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven, and Revolver Ocelot seized Shadow Moses Island and the nuclear equipped Metal Gear REX, taking the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson and ArmsTech President Kenneth Baker as hostages. He then demanded the preserved remains of Big Boss in order to produce a cure for the genetic defects of the Genome Army. Basing himself in the Shadow Moses facility, and supported by FOXHOUND, the Genome Army, and Metal Gear's nuclear capabilities, Liquid intended to recreate Outer Heaven. With these vast resources at his command, Liquid would drag the world into the Third World War, wanting to fulfil Big Boss' wishes of giving soldiers a means to carry out their way of life. During the course of Snake's mission to eliminate the nuclear threat, he was confronted by Liquid on several occasions. Initially, Liquid attacked Snake from a Hind D attack helicopter, but retreated when his helicopter is crippled by the Stinger missiles fired by Snake. He survived (his parachute is visible on a tree in the Snowfield of the base) and then tricked Snake into activating REX with Kenneth Baker's PAL card by posing as Master Miller (who Liquid had killed earlier) during radio calls. The entire final act of the Shadow Moses Island incident was a series of battles between Snake and Liquid. First, Liquid piloted Metal Gear REX and attacked Snake, but, with the help of Gray Fox, Snake destroyed Metal Gear. Then, Liquid and Snake battled bare-handed atop the ruins of Metal Gear, attempting to fling each other from the top of the ruined bipedal tank to the ground far below. While it seemed Snake was victorious in this struggle, Liquid, manning a machine-gun-armed military jeep, pursued him as he tried to escape from the self-destructing Shadow Moses facility. Ultimately, Liquid fell victim to the genetically engineered FOXDIE virus, just outside the facility. Liquid Snake's influence did not stop with his death. Liquid managed to posthumously take control of former ally Revolver Ocelot (via the transplant of the right arm that once belonged to Liquid) during Ocelot's heist of the Metal Gear RAY prototype in 2007. Two years later, he tipped off Solid Snake and Otacon about the events unfolding at the Big Shell, as he knew he could only take full control of Ocelot in Snake's presence. Following Arsenal Gear's take-off, he stole RAY and escaped to find The Patriots, with Solid Snake following behind. Liquid's corpse was used by Snake during the Tanker Incident to fake his own death. When Rosemary later examined the body, she confirmed the DNA to be that of Solid Snake, seemingly confirming his death to Raiden. In 2014, Liquid Snake had apparently taken full control of Revolver Ocelot, creating the new entity: "Liquid Ocelot". In reality, Ocelot had replaced Liquid's arm with a cybernetic one; he had merely pretended to be Liquid to trick the Patriots. Before his death, Ocelot referred to himself to Solid Snake as "Liquid's doppelgänger". Big Boss later explained to Snake that Ocelot was able to recreate Liquid's consciousness using nanomachines and hypnotherapy. Meanwhile, Liquid's corpse was put to further use; various body parts of his were used in the process of rebuilding Big Boss' damaged body. Personality and Characteristics Liquid displays an arrogant and loud attitude in stark contrast to Solid Snake, who is more calm and collected. He was an especially adept pilot; as shown when he was flying a Hind D during a blizzard as a dangerous decision, especially in combat against two F-16's. He would later use the same chopper to combat Snake. Trivia *According to The Cardboard Box trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Liquid is just as fond of cardboard boxes as his brother and father; *When outside the control room of Metal Gear REX before Snake loses the PAL Card, the player can contact Liquid, who will still answer disguised as Master Miller, even though Liquid will appear to be sharing conversation with Ocelot if the player looks to the control room in first person view; *Killing enough human enemies in Metal Gear Solid 4 will cause Old Snake to have a flashback of what Liquid told him at the end of Metal Gear Solid ("You enjoy all the killing"). The shock from this episode causes Snake to throw up and his Psyche Gauge lowers drastically; *In MGS4, during the opening stage of the final battle with Liquid Ocelot, images of Liquid from MGS1 flash on the screen, and the "Encounter" music from MGS1 is played. Liquid Ocelot's attack patterns in this stage are similar to the ones Liquid Snake used in the fistfight on REX. The pre-fight cutscene also bears some resemblance to The Twin Snakes post-battle cutscene with Liquid; *Liquid is the only one of the Snakes whose real name is never given; *Liquid's backstory of being captured in Iraq resembles the events of Bravo Two Zero, the ill-fated SAS eight-man patrol sent into the Gulf War. Gallery Image:Liquid MGS.jpg|Liquid Snake from Metal Gear Solid Image:Liquid File.jpg|Liquid Snake's FOXHOUND File Info. Image:Liquid MGS TS.jpg|Liquid Snake from Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Category:Characters Category:MGS Characters Category:MGS2 Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Game Boss de:Liquid Snake es:Liquid Snake